


【舟渡/R】大胆猜测小心求证：骆一锅到底是A还是O？

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 舟渡 - Fandom, 默读
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine
Kudos: 67





	【舟渡/R】大胆猜测小心求证：骆一锅到底是A还是O？

【舟渡/R】大胆猜测小心求证：骆一锅到底是A还是O？

\- 回答：骆一锅绝育了！

\- ABO设定，私设如山。  
\- 烈日舟x向日葵渡。Alpha易感期。

“不要再苦苦挣扎...拼命向阳生长...”  
“因为那烈日在向你奔来。”

-

冬。

暖气开得十足，用久了的中央空调不知道哪根筋搭错了，正发出卡顿般的声音，却丝毫没有把窝在被子里睡得正舒服的人吵醒，反倒是让骆大爷气愤不已，扭了扭越发丰满的身躯。

也不知道是气空调还是气毫无自觉起床喂饭的铲屎官。

就它这么一扭，那身躯之下的人就跟被扼住了咽喉捂住了口鼻一样，呼吸局促起来，在一阵抓空挣扎之后终于精准地捞到脸上那团毛，猛地拎起丢到一边，不管上头四只猪蹄子如何晃动。

“说多少次了不要爬人脸上睡觉！”骆闻舟坐起来训斥着毛都炸了的骆一锅，把猫训得怀疑猫生，飞快地从门缝里钻了出去。

骆闻舟顶着一头乱毛坐在那，丝毫没有半点当代美男的影子——费渡空调打太高，他只能赤膊睡觉，头发也因为室内的干燥乱飞。也不知道这么怕冷一人到底为什么不穿秋裤！

世纪难题。

他顶了顶后槽牙，看了眼旁边把脸睡得微红的费渡，压下刚才被那小畜生撩起来的火，准备躺下去继续眯一会儿。年底小偷小摸的冲业绩，派出所忙得脚不着地，市局倒是趁着年关清闲起来。前几天坚定党员郎乔同志终于动摇起来，不知道从哪弄来一堆保平安的符，一人桌上压一张，仿佛这样能放假放个三五年。

但不管怎么说，起码现在，最要紧的事情只有抱着爱的人好好享受安稳的清晨。

骆闻舟刚躺下去，费渡就动了动身。大概是刚才骆闻舟没压住的信息素漏了些，费渡往他这儿凑了凑，就这么迷迷糊糊地闭着眼睛吸了吸鼻子，接着就把瘦长的胳膊一伸，紧紧揽住了骆闻舟，手还在他背上轻轻拍了拍。

大概天生契合的信息素就是如此，连情绪波动都如此明显地展现着，一丝不挂的，又永远坦诚信任。骆闻舟感觉有几乎不可闻的花香缓缓地绕着，在安抚烈日跳动的火苗。

向日葵的花香并不浓郁。

如果不是刻意放出信息素，那点儿花香几乎闻不到，被误认为香水味儿也是常有的事。骆闻舟一开始还拿这事儿说过一阵，每次这兔崽子一找陶然就留下一屋子味道，停留的时间还怪久的，开了窗散味儿都得大半天。

当时陶然这beta茫然地盯着他：“什么味道，我没闻到啊？”

骆闻舟有那么一瞬间怀疑自己的鼻子出了点不可治疗的问题。

毕竟也没有谁会对着一个表面上看着温和，一接近就会发现其实这人一身都是尖锐的人猜测着：你是omega？

多半不是alpha也是beta。

众人所认为的温和，软糯，等等等等一切符合omega的特征都在费渡身上毫无体现。从没有人让他成长在一个温室般的环境，如其他的omega一样被宠爱着，甚至连好好长大都是奢侈。

但费渡不在意。

向日葵，如果找不到他的太阳，一辈子生活在阴暗处，也不是不能生存。

幸好。

“师兄，别生气...”费渡眯着眼睛搂住骆闻舟的脖颈，“你一生气我就心疼。”

骆闻舟好心情地用刚冒出来的胡茬蹭着费渡的脸，感叹自己风采不减当年，依旧能把自己的omega迷得神魂颠倒，结果下一秒这人就坐了起来，挣脱了自己的怀抱，摸索着戴上眼镜。

骆闻舟：“费渡，你去哪？”

费渡有些莫名地回头看了一眼，想着骆警官怎么大清早的就开始查岗，但还是及时俯身过去印了个吻：“公司。安排点事儿给他们全放了。”

他说完就打算起身，嘴上还念叨着“就一会儿师兄不要太想我”，结果脚还没踩到地上就被人猛地拉了下去。

费渡掉下的发丝胡乱落在骆闻舟脸上。他瞪了会儿眼睛，想了半天也没想出个缘由，抚上了骆闻舟的脸，轻声问他：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”骆闻舟像是突然清醒过来，手松了点。“提醒你穿秋裤！”

费渡：“...我知道了。”

费渡直觉今天骆闻舟有点怪异，但也没多想，毕竟只是离家一会儿，马上就能回来。谁知道脚刚踏上办公室里骆闻舟硬要给他买的地毯没多久，夺命一样的电话就响了起来。

“费渡，下班了吗？”费渡刚接起电话就听到骆闻舟在那问道。他放下手里的文件，叠好放到一边，看了看表。

偏午的太阳懒懒散散地，透过窗子照进来。空调风的味道混杂在咖啡的香气里，环绕在空荡的办公室。门外，所有人都在准备着回家跨年。

费渡转身把椅背上搭着的外套拿起。

“现在就回来，师兄这么着急？”

电话那端油烟机轰隆隆的声音传进耳朵，把人声模糊了些许。骆闻舟大概是开了免提，随手就将手机丢在了一旁的台子上，费渡拿着手机还能听到锅铲划过锅底的声音。

“下班就赶紧给我滚回来，你哥我.....骆一锅你我炖了你！”

费渡本来侧着头认真地听着骆闻舟讲话，就听到一声尖锐的猫叫，随后便是噼里啪啦碗碎的声音。骆闻舟一句话还没说完就吼了起来，声音听起来越来越轻，像是从什么很远的地方传来一般。费渡也不急着挂电话，他朝着公司外面走去，不时向打招呼的人笑着招招手，边听着现场直播的人猫大战。大约过了三四十秒，骆闻舟的声音突然在耳边炸开，说了句“小崽子快回来”，电话就被挂了。

费渡拿下耳边的手机，已经锁屏了。他摁开界面，瞄了眼时间，然后拉开车门坐了进去。

12月31日。星期二。

他的手指在方向盘上点了两下，轻轻笑了一声，划开手机发了条消息给骆闻舟。

“马上就到家了。别急。消消气。”

费渡刚进门骆一锅就猛地扎过来，二位爷眼神交流一番，接着骆大爷浑身一抖，炸开的毛立刻回归原位，在费渡身后踩了几步，全然不顾此刻拿着锅铲的那位投来的威压。

这猫早上没被揍老实，继续耀武扬威，不长记性。

骆闻舟看到费渡笑着看着他，又恶狠狠地看了眼骆一锅，往厨房走，“回来了就赶紧给我换鞋洗手准备吃饭。”走了两步似是突然想起了什么，挥着锅铲转过身，把窝成一团的骆一锅吓得一抖，说道，“给你陶然哥打个电话，问问怎么还没来。”然后继续念叨着什么“年轻人也不知道早点起”就晃进了厨房。

话刚说完没多久，陶然就来了。费渡拉开门，陶然朝他笑笑，将满手的东西放到桌上。

“随便买了点东西，也不知道你们缺什么。新年快乐啊，费渡。”

费渡没去看桌上的袋子，骆闻舟此刻已经在装盘了，听到陶然的话啧了声。费渡从这不协调的声音里听出点儿莫名的酸味儿。而等骆闻舟端着盘子出去，就看到费渡正抱着陶然，陶然轻轻拍着他的背。两人正沉浸在温馨的画面里，就听到愈发不和谐的咳嗽声从身后传来。费渡松开陶然往餐桌走，骆闻舟绷着张脸，死活不去看费渡。费渡坐下时低头蹭过骆闻舟的耳边，呵出一口气，轻声问道，“怎么了，beta是醋也要吃？”

骆闻舟瞪了他一眼，开始了中国式的家长文化，倒豆子似地开始长篇大论。“一年又过了”，他把一个碗底的酒往前推推，敏锐地捕捉到了费渡朝他看来的眼神，补了句“仅限今天”，一打岔就忘了要说什么。他看了眼装着好孩子样儿认真听家长训话的费渡，继续道，“人呢就是要有点追求，像你现在这样就挺好的，以后继续保持下去。”

陶然抬起头嘴里的东西还没咽下去，就听到费渡说了句，我没什么追求。

骆闻舟拍了下他的头。

“追求和你英俊潇洒、玉树临风师兄共度的美好生活。”

陶然一边吃着饭还要一边吃重磅狗粮，一顿饭吃得心力交瘁，碰巧人家姑娘发了个短信约出去，他也就赶紧多说了几声新年快乐溜之大吉。

把骆一锅好生收拾了一顿之后骆闻舟在厨房里洗碗，身后摸进来个人二话不说就把下巴颏靠在他肩上。骆闻舟被费渡的头发弄得有些痒，一手的泡沫又没法推，只能说句“别闹”，结果费渡继续在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，问，“不是做饭的人不洗碗？”

骆闻舟手上动作一顿，“我不洗你洗？”费渡撂着袖子就要上手，骆闻舟“诶”了一声，“今天特例，这碗还是新买的，你安分点儿。”

费渡盯着那个看上去有些杀气腾腾的后脑勺儿，顿了两秒，问道：“你是不是易感期到了？”

骆闻舟没说话，费渡也没让他回答，手上的动作诠释了什么叫你叫我安分我偏不，眼看着费渡的手就要钻进骆闻舟衣服里头了，骆闻舟嘶了声把手冲干净，然后转身抓住费渡四处点火的爪子。谁知道费渡今儿偏偏就是要撕开人民公仆假正经的面孔一样，被抓住的手指头在骆闻舟掌心轻轻挠着，还凑上去在骆闻舟嘴角啄了下。

骆闻舟吐了口气，“你知道还在这儿乱撩？”

费渡小拇指勾了勾，贴着身子凑过去，“这不是知道了才这样。”

骆闻舟被这么一撩拨，本来就没什么欲迎还拒的意思，直接勾着费渡的脸就吻下去了。费渡被这来得急切的吻撞愣了两秒，随后扯着骆闻舟的领子加深了这个吻，舌尖肆意交缠着。厨房本就热，烈日灼热的信息素在一瞬间横冲直撞起来，更是让人有些喘不上气，骆闻舟拽着费渡一路吻向客厅，刚刚松口就感觉耳垂一热，湿润的感觉随即爬了上来，方才的运动让费渡现在还喘着气，热气一口口呼到骆闻舟耳朵里，半边腰都酥了。他咬牙把费渡按在沙发上，一手托着他后颈防止他头撞着哪儿，一抬眼便看到费渡头发胡乱地散着，用染了情欲又戏谑的眼神的看着他。

向日葵的气息一下下撞击着骆闻舟的神经。

骆闻舟下面已经硬得不行，仍旧觉得这货心里肯定在想着什么坏事儿，还没等他思考完就感觉下身被一下下地蹭着，费渡抬着腿用膝盖抵着他，可能是觉着这姿势躺着不舒服，还扭了下身子。骆闻舟被费渡这不大的动静搞得闷哼一声，将费渡两只手拉过头顶，还没等他有所行动，就听到费渡有些沙哑的声音说道，“师兄在想什么呢，专心上我。”说完还用另一只脚轻轻踩着骆闻舟。

骆闻舟吸了口气，一只手钳着费渡的手腕，腾出一只手撩开扎在西裤里的衬衫。费渡的腰很细，因为常年不见日光又缺乏锻炼，这块的皮肤白得很，稍微一用力就是一个红印。骆闻舟的手上下摩挲着，空调房里温热的手掌覆盖着肌肤，将费渡刺激得一颤。骆闻舟低下头在他腰上呵了口气，问道冷吗，随后舌尖便舔上了肌肤，留下一个个泛着水光的红印。

窗帘没有拉上，骆闻舟的吮吸声便在光亮里放大，显得格外撩人。他脱去费渡的衣服，咬上他胸前的乳头用舌头挑弄着。费渡细微的呻吟声随即从唇缝中漏出，被松开的手还上骆闻舟的脖子，随着上下呼吸上下起伏将胸前的凸点往骆闻舟嘴里送，另一边乳头也立了起来，被骆闻舟的衣服一蹭便感觉有电流流过身体一般，想用手去摸一摸。骆闻舟摘下费渡的眼镜放在一边，看到他已经有些迷离的眼神轻轻笑了声，将热气喷洒在另一边乳首上，用牙齿轻轻咬着。费渡爽得向后抬头，脖颈的线条被阳光照着，腺体一跳一跳，嘴上还断断续续骂着“假正经”。

骆闻舟剥下费渡的裤子，手指在尾椎臀缝间打着转，吻上费渡的唇。omega的发情期被强行提前，后穴湿润一片。费渡似笑非笑地舔着骆闻舟的唇缝，看着从沙发缝里掏出的安全套，“早有预谋？”

骆闻舟看着他没说话，将指尖塞进去后对着埋在他肩窝里的费渡说道，“早就想在这里干你了。”

“...有本事别用这个啊。”

此刻骆闻舟的手在费渡的后穴缓慢地搅动着，一阵又一阵的刺激瞬间让费渡只来得及放出一句狠话。他瘫软在沙发上任凭骆闻舟在他身上逗弄着，嘴里时不时溢出一声绵长轻微的叫声。

骆闻舟早就已经熟悉了费渡的身体，他吻着费渡的耳垂，待他习惯手指后每次都往费渡的敏感点戳去。费渡光是被手指插着就已经舒服得不行，软肉紧紧包裹着骆闻舟的手指，下身已经泥泞一片，当骆闻舟抽出手时竟然下意识的挽留着。

费渡顿时感觉后穴痒痒的，有液体顺着缓缓流出来，他的手在骆闻舟身上胡乱摸着，软绵的声音喊着“师兄你是不是不行啊”。骆闻舟动作一顿，眼神暗了些许，将费渡翻过身让他跪着双手撑在沙发上。费渡的下身蹭过沙发垫子，又是一阵酥麻，还没等他缓过来骆闻舟就已经将性器的前端插了进来，炙热的温度将他烫得啊了一声，紧接着骆闻舟便全根没入。

Alpha的占有欲在此刻爆发。

费渡有一瞬间的失神，脑中一片空白，骆闻舟趴在他身上等他适应，双手摸着他充血的乳头捏着，随后开始一下又一下打桩似地抽插着。费渡被上下刺激，不住地呻吟，但嘴上的撩拨倒是一点没停。

“唔啊...师兄我紧不紧....啊...轻点....”

骆闻舟没理费渡带着哭泣的呻吟，一下下撞着最深处的小口，双手掐着他的腰，伏在他耳边问他，“我行不行？嗯？”

费渡瞪着骆闻舟，可此刻的这一眼更像是小猫爪子一样挠着，让骆闻舟下身下意识地猛地一顶。费渡本来还在思索着怎样求饶，突然发出一声高昂的呻吟，收缩着绞紧骆闻舟的性器。这一叫把两人的理智都叫到九霄云外了，骆闻舟大开大合不停朝着那一处顶着，费渡的臀部被拍打透出粉嫩的颜色。

此时任凭费渡叫着“师兄”“亲爱的”“哥”都不管用。他不停喊着“师兄太大了”这些荤话，虽然平时一贯如此，但这个姿势着实让费渡承受不住。他见这些都没有效果，干脆凑近骆闻舟的嘴角咬下去。骆闻舟被这突如其来的进攻晃了下神，费渡便松了口气，挑衅地看着骆闻舟嘴角破了的地方，欣赏自己的杰作。

骆闻舟直起身，火热的胸膛一下子离开，冷气灌了进来让费渡浑身一颤，绞得骆闻舟舒服得长叹一声。他将性器拔出，把瘫软的费渡抱起来。这对于费渡专属健身教练骆闻舟来说就跟把骆一锅提起来一样简单。他抱着费渡将他抵在墙上，双腿环着自己。费渡懒懒地开口道“原来师兄喜欢在这儿啊”，还没等他回神就一下子把性器整根顶入费渡的身体。费渡被干得睁大眼睛，神识不知道飘到哪儿去了，下身颤抖两下直接射了出来。

费渡整个人的重力都压在骆闻舟身上，只要他轻轻松开一点，下面便进得更深。又是刚高潮，费渡咬着下唇闷哼着，骆闻舟便吻上他，下身加快的抽插着，费渡叫不出声，眼泪都快被逼出来了。他十指插进骆闻舟的头发里，等骆闻舟一松口便不住地求饶。

被不停撩拨的骆闻舟有好多笔账要跟他算，哪会轻易放过他，“刚刚不是还挺浪的？现在怎么不要了？”说完还坏心眼地重重顶了下他。

费渡自知今天是逃不过了，心下便开始思索着到底自己犯了什么事儿，不过几秒他便在骆闻舟耳边笑道，“师兄怎么连陶然哥的醋都吃....啊...师.....师兄”这话还没说话，就被骆闻舟几下搞得说不出话，穴口周围当即糊上了白沫，盈满生理泪水的眼睛当即撇着骆闻舟，更叫他心猿意马起来。

但到底费渡还是个成年男性，骆闻舟再怎么力大无穷也撑不住这么长时间，何况下身还要激烈地运动。他双手抱着费渡的臀肉将他架在自己身上，一步步往房间走着。费渡觉得此刻真是最难熬的时刻，骆闻舟每走一步都胆战心惊，身上滑下的汗珠都刺激着神经。骆闻舟此刻也是如此，费渡一紧张便绞紧着后穴，让他现在就想狠狠地干他，又怕他受伤。

“宝贝儿.....太紧了，放松点。”

骆闻舟拍打着费渡的臀，非但没有让他放松下来，反而被刺激得呜咽出声。他被骆闻舟放在床上，放慢速度冲撞着。骆闻舟吻过他的喉结，锁骨，一路往下。费渡的声音已经哑了，低低地叫着，身上的红痕在卧室从窗帘外透进的光下显得色情又性感。骆闻舟看得眼睛里泛起血丝，两个人在滔天快感中沉溺着，猛地抽插了十几下两人便同时射了出来。白色的精液顺着对方的胸膛往下淌，费渡整个人一软，埋进了骆闻舟怀里昏睡过去。

骆闻舟轻柔地吻了吻费渡的眉心，将他抱去浴室清理，还好心情地哼着春节序曲。当然这些费渡都不知道，不然可能这祖宗接下来一年的快乐事儿就有着落了。

外面阳光还正好。

旧年将过，烈日照耀，温暖的光拥抱着一朵花，在严寒的盛开。

end.

新年快乐（发出虚弱的声音）


End file.
